


Let's Talk About Sex

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve talks to various people about pubic hair, unwanted pregnancies, and STIs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Bucky was *supposed* to be in this one, but I got side-tracked. Next one, I swear. Also, warning, no actual sex occurs in this story, it's all off-screen. 
> 
> I am also plotting, in my brain, a story in this 'verse about Isaiah and Faith, because, my God, I really want to explore their relationship.

Steve loved Howard's shower: it was big enough for ten people, had a half-dozen showerheads, and control panel full of complicated buttons. The first time he used it, he'd almost drowned. But now that he knew how to operate everything, he took full advantage of it.

God, he loved his life: Howard had pounded him into the mattress last night, he was pretty sure he'd done great on his SATs, and Bucky was coming home next week. 

He turned on the music player built into the shower wall, turned up the volume, and sang along as he washed his hair. He wasn't a very good singer, but the room was soundproofed, and anyway, Howard was downstairs having his first cup of coffee.

Steve closed his eyes and crooned, "I kissed a girl and I liked it; the taste of her cherry Chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." He swayed his hips and pretended to hold a microphone. "It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don’t mean I'm in love tonight."

"You sound like a dying cow."

He gasped, flailed in surprise, and almost slipped and fell. When he'd regained his balance, he turned off the music and wiped his eyes. He looked through the glass door of the shower and grinned. "Says the guy who *never* listens to music." 

"I know good music when I hear it. Anyway, I hope that was a hypothetical girl you were singing about because, yes, I would mind," Howard said, but he was smiling. 

"Of course it is." Steve rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned off the water. "How long have you been watching me, you pervert?"

Howard waggled his eyebrows. "Long enough to get my motor running."

"Don't you have a meeting this morning? " Steve stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Yeah." Howard sighed, then ran his hand down Steve's back.

Steve leaned over and kissed his nose. "Then you better get moving, pal! Come on, double-time!" He slapped Howard on the ass.

Howard glared and Steve laughed. 

He brushed his teeth and shaved, then headed into the bedroom. When he was dressed, he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't open his eyes again until Howard came into the room wearing only a towel. Steve propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Howard took off the towel and flung it at Steve, who batted it away.

"I'm in a good mood." He shrugged and rose to his feet. "I'm a lucky guy. I've got a sexy, intelligent boyfriend who makes me happy."

"Well, your sexy, intelligent boyfriend knows that he has a good thing." Howard tilted his head and leered. "You know, my meeting isn't until ten."

"Really?" Steve's grin widened. "Well, then someone's getting a blowjob before he heads off to work today."

"Well, well, well. Aren't I a lucky guy?" 

"And don't you forget it." Steve walked over to Howard, then sank to his knees. He took out a condom from his pocket and opened it. "I love you," he said and gave Howard's cock a couple of firm strokes. When Howard was hard, he slid the condom on. That's when he noticed it. "Oh, you're going gray down here."

Howard jerked back a bit. "What?"

"I never noticed, but you've got a couple of gray hairs. " Steve tugged at Howard's pubic hair.

"I… "what*?" Howard took a few steps back and stared down at himself.

Steve sat back on his heels and sighed. Okay, he should have kept his mouth shut. "It makes you look distinguished?"

"That doesn't work when you're talking about pubic hair, Steve!" Howard flopped back on the bed and groaned. "God, I'm getting old."

"If I pluck them, maybe you'll get ten years of good luck." He was *not* going to let Howard go down that road. 

Howard sat up and stared at him for a moment. "That's it, I'm trolling for a new boyfriend." 

"There's a high school up the street." Steve gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. He hoped the joke wouldn't fall flat. You could never tell with Howard.

Howard's mouth twitched; Steve let himself relax. "That was hurtful, Steve. Very, very hurtful."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. You know I love you. Come back here and I'll show you just how much." Steve waggled his eyebrows and Howard snorted. 

"Leave me alone. I'm just going to climb back into bed and die."

Steve crawled over to Howard and knelt between his legs. "I'll put you in a nice old folks home. Only the best tapioca for you." 

"Then you'll be trolling for middle school kids." Howard ran his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Your money brings all the boys to the yard." Steve frowned thoughtfully. "You did put me in your will, right?"

Howard laughed and leaned down to kiss Steve. "You get everything." 

"Excellent. My evil, seductive plan worked." Steve put his arms around Howard's neck and smiled. "You deserve a reward for that, Mr. Stark. How about a blowjob?"

"Well, the condom's already on, so I suppose so." 

"You sweet-talker, you!" Steve kissed Howard slow and deep.

***** 

When Isaiah pulled up to the curb, hours after Howard had left for work, Steve climbed in the car and buckled his seat belt. "You're late. There wasn't an accident, was there?"

"No," Isaiah said, sounding distracted as he pulled out into traffic. "I was with Faith."

Steve frowned; Isaiah looked pale. "Is everything okay? You don't look so good."

Isaiah glanced at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What's going on, Isaiah? You're scaring me." 

"Faith thought she was pregnant." Isaiah's voice trembled. "That's why I was late. She was taking a pregnancy test."

"What? Oh my god." Steve stared at Isaiah in shock. "But she's not. I mean, she… she's not pregnant. You're sure she's not?"

Isaiah nodded. "She took two of them, just to be sure." 

"Are you okay?" He touched Isaiah's arm. "You can always drop me off and go back to Faith's. I'll tell them you had an emergency."

"No. I don't think Faith wants to see me right now." Isaiah's face crumpled and for a moment, Steve was sure that he was going to cry. But then Isaiah took a deep, shaky breath, and the moment was gone. "It's been the worst week of my life. If she'd been pregnant… You can't tell anybody. Not *anyone*." 

"I won't. I promise." Steve hadn't said anything when Bucky thought he'd got his girlfriend pregnant. Or when Tony and his hook-up had a scare his first year at MIT. "If you or Faith need anything, let me know."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for not giving me a lecture." Isaiah sniffled and rubbed his nose. "I felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't tell somebody."

"Trust me, I get it." Steve looked out the window.

"You're lucky. You don't have to worry about that stuff." Isaiah sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"No, I guess not." Sometimes he wished it were that simple for him.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?"

He shook his head and Isaiah turned on the radio, then turned up the volume. He supposed that Isaiah didn't want to talk anymore.

***** 

Steve sat on the exam table in his underwear, watching Doctor Hamish take blood samples. He wasn't particularly fond of his bi-weekly physical exam, but he understood why the SHIELD doctors did it. Also, they gave him a lollipop when they were done—he'd complained once, in the beginning, that he deserved a treat after all the blood they'd taken from him. 

"Do you test me for STIs?" Steve asked, as the thought came to him. Everyone at SHIELD knew he and Howard were sleeping together, so it would make sense. 

Doctor Hamish looked up at Steve and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are sexually active, lad."

Steve flushed at that, but ignored it. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Your tests always come back negative. If there had been any concern, you would have been notified." Doctor Hamish gave Steve a reassuring smile.

He suddenly had a horrifying thought. "Would you tell my mom if the tests didn't come back negative?"

"Not if you don't want us to, Steve."

"I don't want you to! I mean, that's never going to happen, but if it did, if it ever did, I don't want you telling my mom!" God, she'd hate Howard even more if that happened.

"Then we won't." The doctor put his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. "Breathe, lad. Everything is fine. You're a healthy young man."

Steve took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Right. That's right. Um, do you get the test results right away?"

Doctor Hamish smiled. "I'll have them for you before you leave today."

"Okay, thanks. Not that I'm worried," he reassured the doctor. "Me and… We're exclusive."

"And his test results are good?" 

"Yes." He knew that Howard would tell him if they weren't.

"Good. Well, I'm done. You'd better get down to testing before those lab monkeys come looking for you."

***** 

Steve knew that Howard was busy, but Howard was *always* busy, so he didn't feel too guilty about bugging him. Howard was at his desk, typing away at some reports, obviously ignoring Steve. It was a thing they did. Steve stood and watched a bit, before he couldn't hold back the words. "Do you get tested for STIs?"

Howard froze, then he let out a huff and looked up at Steve. "I need a half hour to finish this. Just a half hour and I promise we'll talk."

Steve gave him an exasperated look because that was Howard's favorite way of deflecting.

"I am not trying to get out of this discussion, I swear. We should have had it months ago. But if we do it now, I won't be able to give it all my attention. This report needs to be finished and emailed before eight."

"Okay. But I'm coming back in a half hour. If you're not done, I'm pulling the plug." 

"It'll be done, I promise," Howard said, then went back to his report.

Steve rolled his eyes and went to see if Mr. Jarvis had made cookies. When he came back a half hour later, Howard was leaning back in his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Hey." He kissed Howard gently, then sat down.

Howard smiled and sipped his drink. "So we should have had this talk a long time ago. But, uh, I guess other things kept distracting me."

"Yeah." Steve fidgeted. "The reason I asked is because, well, a couple of friends of mine had a scare, a pregnancy scare, and it got me thinking about that and diseases and stuff. So today during my check up, I asked if they did STI testing with my blood. I'm clean, by the way."

"I never doubted it," Howard said gently. "So am I. I get tested once a year, during my annual check up." 

Steve nodded. "I figured that you'd tell me if there was a problem."

"I would have, but I'm glad you brought it up. It's something that you should talk about with your lovers." Howard cleared his throat. "Your friends, are they pregnant?"

"Oh, no. No, they got lucky." He tilted his head. "Have you ever been through a pregnancy scare?"

"For nine months, then Tony was born." 

"Howard!" Steve smiled and shook his head. "That's not funny." 

"Who's laughing?" Howard asked with a grin. 

"So… We're both clean. I think we should talk about our condom use."

Howard groaned and finished off his drink. "No, Steve. No."

"Why not? We don't have to worry about STIs. And it's not like *I'm* gonna get pregnant!" Steve worried at his lip. "C'mon, Howard, please? I wanna taste you. If I have to suck on another condom I'm gonna get a latex allergy."

"Okay, first of all, there are certain STIs that don't always show up in testing. Do you want genital herpes, Steve? Secondly, how do you know I'm being faithful?""

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Don’t be a jackass. I know you're not cheating on me! You wouldn't do that."

"Really? Because I cheated on my ex-wife." 

He felt like he had been punched in the gut. "That was different. You were… you were confused then." 

"Maybe I'm confused now." Howard rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fuck, we're getting off track. Look, of course I'm not cheating on you. But you don't know that. You don't know that for certain. And you have to take care of yourself. Erskine's serum gave you an amazing immune system, but we don't know if it'll keep you from getting an STI."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Steve rose and hurried over to Howard. "I love you. I want to taste you in my mouth. I want your come inside of me. Besides, we already engage in risky behavior. How many times have you drawn blood?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Howard groaned. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't protect ourselves."

He reached out and touched Howard's cheek. He searched for the right words, because he felt like he wasn't getting across what he really meant. "I want to be closer to you. I want to be as close as I can be and I feel like this is the way to do it."

"I know. I know you feel that way. But if gave you something, Steve, even if it was just a fucking urinary tract infection, I'd feel miserable. I love you and I don't want to do anything that hurts you. Do you understand? I'm trying to protect you. Please, let me. Please."

Steve pouted; he couldn't help it. He hated when Howard won their arguments, especially since won them so often. "Fine. But if it turns out that I can't catch STIs—"

"We will reopen discussions on the condom issue. Once you're eighteen." Howard grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. "Speaking of condoms, did you bring one? It's been awhile since we've fucked on this chair."

"You're a pervert." Steve lowered his lashes.

"I am. You love that about me."

"I do." He pulled a condom and a little packet of lube from his pocket. "I do love that about you."


End file.
